new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Land Force Ranks
The Imperial Army is quite different from its predecessors as other parts of the Imperial Akinian military. Organised in a more and clearer structure, it provides a clear overview of the Imperial army and command structure. The current Imperial command structure allows the Akenian units more flexibility on and outside of the battlefields while giving clarity to its officers on what their tasks as freedoms are. Composition Squads - Sergeant The smallest of the Akinian army unit. It is composed out of five soldiers. These five people share a tent, large enough for them, together. They will also be rewarded and punished together as sharing watches, rations and the like. Even in battle members of the same squad have the unwritten rule to watch each other's back. It is in essence not that much different from how a shinobi team operates on a mission. It is also considered nothing but normal that when a member of the squad dies, that other members inform the family of the fallen member and provide some payment for the funeral service. This is the unit where most characters start in together. The leading rank of a squad is called the sergeant. They are the most experienced members of a squad. It is interesting to note that sergeants aren't in most cases promoted or chosen by higher ranked of the Akinian military, but chosen by their peers in the squad. While not being paid more, they have a few tasks that go with being regarded as the most experienced member: * Holding order during marches. * Disciplining his/her squad when they go out of line. But they don't hold any significant tactical or leading role in a battle. For that, we need to progress on. Genin and inexperienced chuunin start in platoons. Platoons - Lieutenant Platoons are composed out of 25 troops, thus five squads together. It is the unit in which the soldiers and shinobi of the Akinian military train together. The basic drills and weapon training are in general done with the platoon. * A platoon is led by a lieutenant, who has the following tasks: * Overseeing the training of his/her platoon. * Ensuring that the squads of the platoon have tasks divided when setting camp. * Arranges which of the squads go on watch duty, as there must always be two squads of the same platoon set on watch, rotating through both night and day. An extra task that a lieutenant can have is to carry the standard of the company that they belong to. Unlike the informal decision by peers who will carry the flag, it is the task of the captain to appoint one of the ten present lieutenants to bear the standard. If in battle the lieutenant that carries the flag falls or becomes incapable of carrying on the flag, then the task falls to any lieutenant that is capable and nearby. Only experienced chuunin are allowed to become lieutenants. They will have to undergo a few courses at one of the War Academies in the Empire before they will be considered eligible. Not to mention, they need to be able to read and write as well as having served for two years in the military. Sometimes exceptions are allowed. Companies - Captain A company exists out of 10 platoons. Making their size: 250 troops strong. Companies are the basic unit in which the Akinian troops move and act on the battlefield and sieges. Out of the ten lieutenants, a captain is chosen by the colonel of the respective brigade. These men and women are most often capable fighters, as captains are required to fight on the front rows of their units, leading their troops into the fray. Their tasks are thus as follows: * Lead their unit according to the plans and orders of their colonel. * Manage the company's morale with rewards or punishments. * Choose one of the lieutenants to serve as the company's banner carrier. Captains are the first rank within the Imperial military that earns more than the average salary. They earn one and half times the amount of salary compared to a normal soldier. Only experienced chuunin and specialised jounin are fit out of the shinobi forces to be appointed as captains. They will have to undergo various courses at one of the War Academies in the Empire before they will be considered eligible. Not to mention, they need to be able to read and write as well as having served for four years in the military, with at least a year of leadership experience - leading others into battle and such. Sometimes exceptions are allowed. Battalions - Colonel Five companies make one battalion. This means that a battalion is composed out of 1250 troops in total. Battalions are the units which are being used during marching, serving various roles. Such as vanguard of a brigade or rearguard. On the fields of battle and sieges, battalions are regarded as large key pieces. This makes the colonels - the leaders of a battalion - respective figures in their brigades. Their tasks consist out of: * Making certain that each company is following the stratagem during a battle, * During marches, colonels have to make certain that their battalion remains in order. This is done through ordering their captains. * Ensuring that the discipline of their battalion remains high at all times. This is accomplished by the colonel providing training and instructions during drills. * Punishment and rewarding lower ranked officers. * Giving counsel to their brigade general. They are appointed by the brigadier general of their respective brigade. Colonels earn triple the wages compared to regular soldiers. From the shinobi corps, only specialised jounin and higher ranked are eligible for the rank of colonel. They will have to undergo a lot of courses at one of the War Academies in the Empire before they will be considered eligible. Not to mention, they need to be able to read and write as well as having served for, at least, six years in the military, with at least two years of leadership experience - leading others into battle and such. Rare exceptions are allowed. Specialised units from a clan or region are often at the size of a battalion. In each brigade is one battalion that is called 'The First Battalions'. Composed out of the most capable and experienced members of their respective brigade, they are usually led by the Brigade General personally on the field of battle or during sieges. A First Battalion is double the size of a normal battalion - thus 2500 troops in total. Brigades - Brigade General Five battalions, plus a First Battalion, form a brigade - thus 8,750 troops. Brigades are considered the smallest forms of armies that the Empire deploys during times of conflict, where it is deemed necessary. Led by a Brigade general, who is appointed directly by the Major General of their respective division, the brigade general is a person great importance. Their tasks consist out of: * Planning stratagems for their brigade. * Leading as acting commander, when no higher ranked officer is capable. * Ensuring that his brigade is properly equipped as well handling construction of all temporary/permanent structures for the brigade - this includes encampments and fortifications. * Organising the brigade. * Leading the First Battalion. * Watching the income and expenditure both during and out of campaigns of the brigade. If the situations arise when an Akinian force consists of more than one Brigade General, then the most respected - and often thus the most experienced - will be chosen. This is done by an elective voting of the present colonels. However, there are various factors that can weigh in and deem a voting void. Such as other ranks that a brigade general might have or experience, which will overrule a voting. Brigade generals earn eight times more than a regular soldier. They will have to complete a large amount of course at one of the War Academies in the Empire before they will be considered eligible. Not to mention, they need to be able to read and write as well as having served for eight years in the military, with at least four years of leadership experience - leading others into battle and such. Never are there any exceptions allowed. Another part of brigades is that they all have their own numbers and that a certain friendly competition runs between battalions. Divisions - Major General The largest known unit in the Akinian military. Divisions are composed of four brigades. This gives them a total of 35.000 troops. Divisions are, due to their size, often spread in camps, cities and fortified positions over a region. The leading officer of a division is called a 'Major General'. A major general's tasks are: * Keeping track of the income and expenditures of their division. * Strategically keeping his or her forces located in the region(s) that are appointed to them. * Reporting to the Empress/Emperor about the state of their division. * Appointing brigade generals. * Cooperating with governors of provinces in which the division is stationed. * Watching over recruitment for their division. As one can notice the major generals have a bigger administrative task. They are directly appointed by either the Empress/Emperor or the First Major General. The first major general is considered the highest rank that one can hold in the Imperial military. They earn fifteen times as much as captains. Not to mention that they are allowed to demand a portion of loot and spoils from war when a part of their division participated. The requirements to become a major general are, however, quite demanding: * Having served for at least ten years in the Imperial military. * Proven ability as a good leader, with at least eight years of experience. * Needing to be able to write and read. * Knowing a great deal of the province/regions in which their division is located. * Have gained either the favour of the First Major General or the ruler. The Divisions * The First Division. * The Second Division. * The Third Division. * The Fourth Division. Aides and Warhorn Carriers Okay, let us start it with the rank of an aide. It isn't really a rank, but more a position that can be granted by a colonel or higher ranked to a lower ranked - that isn't a leading officer. The tasks of an aide are the following: * Taking care of the gear of the ranked officer that they are appointed/chosen by. * Acting as a messenger in some situations. Both in and out of combat. * Being with their ranked officer during ceremonial services and events, * On both marches and battles, the aide is required to be with their ranked officer, unless being instructed to do something else. It is clear that the Aide doesn't perhaps seem much as a beneficial position for a character. But it is quite the position to be desired as a low-ranked character. Not just because you are hanging with and around a high ranked officer, but because that respective officer has to teach you some of the ropes of his/her position. This is why aides are often promoted to a rank within five years, being trained by leading officers. This means that they might not have formal authority, but it is foolish to disregard an aide as a mere soldier. Now, about the warhorn carrier. This seems quite ceremonial or a small task. The person who is designated as the carrier of battalion's warhorn isn't having just, however, a small task. The person who carries the warhorn is obligated to be at ceremonial events with their leading officer. This means that they are near the leading officer during the marching and battles. Most officers train their appointed warhorn carrier thus, making them almost a second aide. Some officers, however, keep the warhorn of their battalion to themselves. Specialists and 'Followers' Every army has support from what is called 'camp followers'. Some of these people are actually hired and part of the Imperial Akinian military. Physicians, smiths, engineers and such. There are, however, freelancers that usually follow in suit of a brigade. Think of merchants, prostitutes and others that can profit from the soldiers. These freelancers are barred from entering the confines of the Imperial camp and thus are usually forced to fend for themselves - for they aren't an official part of the military. By average standards, there are usually around two-thousand official camp followers with each brigade. Consisting out of specialised non-combat scouts, physicians and others that have enlisted in the military but don't suffice to the requirements to fight on the frontlines. Each department has their own respective ranking, that seems quite equal to that of the soldiers. * Novice of the respective department These are the recruits or those who have almost no experience in their respective departments. For this reason, they aren't fully entrusted with the same tasks as that of the enlisted ranks within the specialists. They are usually still trained and to support higher ranked personnel. * Enlisted of the respective department The majority of the departments. The enlisted are fully trained members of their department. They are entrusted with more stressful tasks than novices. Usually enlisted are grouped in small teams, led by a captain. * Captain of the respective department The officers of the specialists. They can be compared to squad leaders, holding the same authority that a lieutenant of the military has. They are responsible for training, disciplining as managing their assigned teams. Chief of the respective department The chiefs of their respective department are equal to captains within a brigade. They are to overwatch that their department has sufficient resources to do their job. The chiefs of the departments are quite experienced and knowledgeable members of a brigade. Which makes it not rare for them to become advisors to captains and colonels within their respective brigades. Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Empire of Akino Category:Warfare Category:Military